


Effects of Alcohol

by PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: things my amazing beta bean audrey writes [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Kisses, Drunk Shenanigans, M/M, Making Out, Michael is a good friend, Pining, and then a Good Boyfriend, jeremy has no restraint, sober kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: "Michaaaaaellll!" He slurred.Michael whistled to himself. Jeremy was a complete mess, his face was red, his eyes were dilated, and he had a goofy smile on his face."Jesus Christ, Jere. What'd you do?""I found a liquor store." He wasn't in a store."And?" Michael asked, humoring Jeremy as he walked closer."I draaank it!" He squealed excitedly.(written by Audrey, my amazing beta bean)





	Effects of Alcohol

Michael searched through the crowded house for Jeremy. The music was so loud it seemed to reverberate in his bones. He'd gotten a text from Christine saying he should pick up Jeremy from this party, 'cause he was totally wasted.  
  
When he finally found Jeremy he was lying on a random bed on the second floor. When he saw Michael he sat up immediately, smiling.

"Michaaaaaellll!" He slurred.

Michael whistled to himself. Jeremy was a complete mess, his face was red, his eyes were dilated, and he had a goofy smile on his face. "Jesus Christ, Jere. What'd you do?"

"I found a liquor store." He wasn't in a store.

"And?" Michael asked, humoring Jeremy as he walked closer. 

"I draaank it!" He squealed excitedly. 

Michael chuckled. "Sure you did, Jere." Then he reached over to help Jeremy off of the bed when Jeremy suddenly fisted a hand in his hoodie and rushed toward him, grazing his face and knocking his glasses askew. 

He gazed up at Michael with a gorgeous, loopy smile and rosy cheeks.

"Mmmikey..." he slurred and, holy crap, did he just flutter his eyelashes at him?

Michael's heart hammered rapidly against his rib cage and he repeated "He's just drunk, He's just drunk, He's just drunk," in his head.

"O-okay, buddy." He stammered a little, "let's take you home."

Jeremy pouted, but came with him, not letting go of Michael's hoodie. Whether that was just to steady himself or... other reasons was up for debate.

When Michael finally got them back to his house (they never went to Jeremy's house when he was drunk 'cause his dad would flip), after an uncomfortable drive of nothing but Jeremy staring at him, Jeremy ran inside ahead of him–a difficult task, as he was drunk off his ass-and lay down on Michael's bed.  Michael came in and groaned at the sight. Some higher power was testing his self-restraint.

"C'mon Jere. I gotta sleep there." Jeremy reached out for his hoodie again but Michael moved out of the way.

Jeremy pouted. "Why are you so... fast?"

Michael laughed. "Whaddya mean?"

Jeremy folded his arms over his chest, still pouting. "That was the second time tonight I've tried to kiss you and messed up, not counting the pillow on the bed I pretended was you for practice."

Michael laughed. Then what Jeremy'd just said hit him. "Wait. Wha-?" But he was cut off as Jeremy sat up on the bed, reached out and fisted both hands in his hoodie and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Michael's brain shut off in shock and he froze. Jeremy pulled away, apparently so drunk he didn't notice Michael hadn't moved at all and started attacking his jawline, peppering it with kisses. When he started sucking on his pulse point Michael moaned on reflex and that's when his brain turned back on. 

His mind started warring with itself, half saying to give in, he's wanted this for forever, the other half saying that Jeremy was drunk and would regret it in the morning. He pushed half-heartedly against Jeremy's shoulders.

"Jere. Jeremy." Jeremy hummed in acknowledgment, but he was still sucking on his neck and Michael moaned again.

"Fuck, Jere. S-stop. Jeremy, stop." He did. Jeremy pulled away, lips puffy, face red, and sweaty all over. Gorgeous.

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Jere, you- you're drunk. I can't do this. You'll regret it in the morning and I, I couldn't take that." Michael looked away. 

"I won't." Said Jeremy. 

"You will. I- just don't, Jere. ...don't hurt me like that. I don't want you to hurt me anymore." He was being a little more truthful than was wise, but Jeremy was drunk. He probably wouldn't remember. 

Jeremy's eyes softened in sadness. "What do you mean, Micha? How did I-"

Michael laughed bitterly. "Of course you don't remember. It didn't matter to you. And you were drunk. And if you go any farther, I won't have the self control to stop you, and in the morning you'll regret... everything you did with Michael Mell..." he looked away again. "the loser."

"Michael I- I'm sorry." 

"Yeah. I know. I forgave you already. But I can't do this. Just go to sleep, Jere."

Jeremy stared at him, eyes wide and sad.

"I-" he looked conflicted for a split second then looked down at his hands and nodded silently.

"...I'll sleep on the floor," Michael said, getting off of the bed. Giving up what you want and need for the comfort of Jeremy, like always.  
  
\-------//////-----/:////-----:--//--/-  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the window, shining directly into Jeremy's eyes as he struggled to remain asleep. Eventually the light was too much to ignore and he sat up with a groan, his head splitting with an aching headache. 

He looked up when the door opened and Michael walked in with a glass of ice water and a bottle of Tylenol. "Oh. You're awake." He said, handing Jeremy the glass of water and two pills from the bottle, which Jeremy downed immediately. 

"I'd much rather be dead." Michael's face shifted into a frown immediately. "BeCAUSE my head really hurts!" Jeremy added hastily. 

"Yeah, hangovers will do that to you," Michael said offhandedly. 

"I never noticed them when I had the SQ- when IT was on." Jeremy said. 

Michael frowned slightly and sat down on the bed next to Jeremy, the bed dipping slightly with the added weight. "What do you remember from last night?" He asked after a moment. 

Jeremy thought about it. He remembered going to the party and saying hi to everyone, though the rest of the party was mostly a blur. Then he remembered being in... Michael's car as he drove him here. And then... and then... no, that can't be right. He didn't, ...did he? He looked up at Michael and tried to study his face for clues as to what happened once they got here, trying to ignore the pounding pain in his head.

"I- I remember the start of the party, and I remember bits and pieces of the party, it's all a bit of- a bit of a blur. Then, I t-think we got in your car, and you drove me h-here." 

Michael's face paled slightly. "Oh. Tha-"

"T-then I remember being, being on the bed, and I, I think I k-kissed y-you." Jeremy looked down at his hands, brow furrowed in concentration. 

"What? No, you didn-" Michael started to say but Jeremy cut him off. 

"I-I DID. And- and I think you- b-but then you, you p-pushed me a-away." He frowned. He was upset about that. Why was he upset that Michael pushed him away? He should be glad he pushed him away, that Michael didn't want that from him. He was bi, and Michael was gay, but he didn't like Michael like that, and Michael didn't like him back either. Right? Wait, like him back? What? 

"Jeremy?" Michael asked and Jeremy looked up, suddenly realizing that he'd been silently staring at his shoes for a while. "Wha-?"

"I'm upset about that." Jeremy interrupted. "W-why am I upset that you pushed me away?" He looked at Michael, insanely hoping that the answer will be right there in his eyes or something. "I-I shouldn't be u-upset, no. I shouldn't be... dis-disappointed. B-but I am." He furrowed his brows. "W-why? I-I'm confused."

"Oh, you have no idea." Michael said, and he sounded kind of breathless, which made no sense to Jeremy. 

Jeremy concentrated and then he remembered their conversation after Michael pushed him away. "Oh, o-oh. M-Michael I'm so sorry. I-I didn't realize." Sober Jeremy was much smarter than drunk Jeremy, and Michael's comments about not being able to control himself, how he couldn't take it if, had they gone any farther, Jeremy rejected him in the morning, how he didn't want Jeremy to hurt him anymore. Michael liked him. Like-liked him. Maybe even loved him. "Y-you, you LIKE me." He said.

Michael looked away. "No," he said, and Jeremy was about to object when he said, "I don't like you, Jere... I love you." He chuckled, but it was not a happy sound, more like a sob than a laugh. "There's a difference."

If Jeremy hadn't already been sitting, he would've fallen down or stumbled backwards at his words, because they were the last thing he ever expected to hear from him. Michael loved him. He loved him.

Jeremy's heart pounded and his mind raced, which certainly didn't help his headache. Michael loved him. Did he, did he love Michael back? Was that what that warm, fuzzy feeling he kept having around Michael was? Love?

"Michael, I-" he faltered, looking for the words. "I don't-"

"Don't feel the same, I know." Michael finished with a resigned sigh. 

"What? No! I-I think I do, I just," he scrambled for the words. In the split second that he realized he COULDN'T find the words, he opted for action instead. After all, actions speak louder than words. He groaned in frustration at his inability to English and grabbed Michael by his hoodie, pulling him into a(nother) kiss. 

Michael gasped and a part of his brain piped up 'he does that a lot when we do this'. Jeremy promptly stopped paying attention to the small voice in his head when Michael's gasp turned into a happy sigh of sorts and he kissed back. 

Michael's strong hands grasped firmly at Jeremy's hips to pull him closer, and as Jeremy slung his arms around Michael's neck, one bending to tangle itself in Michael's soft hair, Jeremy vaguely remembered having dreamt about this before. Michael tilted his head for a better angle, and when he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip it was Jeremy's turn to gasp. Then Michael slipped his tongue into his mouth and the gasp turned into an embarrassingly needy noise that was a cross between a moan and a whine because oh, God. 

The kiss was warm and wet and Michael tasted like cherry slushees and weed brownies. He was big and warm and wrapped around Jeremy and all he could taste was Michael. And all he could smell was the distinctly Michael smell of vanilla, the laundry detergent his ma used to wash his clothes, and a hint of weed. All there was was Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael and it was intoxicating. 

Michael pulled away and Jeremy was pleased to notice that he looked just like Jeremy felt. "You okay, dude? You kept saying my name over and over again."

He smirked a little, and Jeremy kinda wanted to punch him cause he knew what he was going to say. "I mean, I'm flattered, but all I did was kiss you, are you really that horny?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Yep. Just what he thought he'd say. Part of him was mortified that he said it out loud, part of him wanted to flip him off because really?, another part of him was amused and slightly irritated by the fact that they were JUST kissing and Michael referred to him as "dude", and another part of him just wanted to go back to kissing him. What he said, however, was "I love you."

Michael turned red. "Wha-what?"

Jeremy grabbed Michael and kissed him again, quickly this time. "I love you," he said after he pulled away. "I'm in love with you," he kissed his forehead. "I love you, Michael." He kissed his nose. "Want me to spell it out for you?" He kissed his ear, "I L-O-V-E Y-O-U." He kissed the other ear. "I'll say it backwards. You love I." He kissed everywhere he could reach, punctuating each with another "I love you". He stopped and cradled Michael's face in his hands. "I love you, Michael Mell. And if you'll have me, I'd like to be able to keep loving you, openly, for as long as you'll have me." 

Michael beamed, happy tears prickling in his eyes. "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Jeremy grinned sheepishly and shrugged a little, "Yeah. I-I guess I am."

Michael grinned back at him and said "Yes, of course you dork," then tackled him flat against the bed in another kiss. 

Hangovers were a bitch, but it turned out the effects of alcohol weren't all bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN BY AUDREY, BETA'D BY ME
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS THEY MAKE OUR DAYS
> 
> :)


End file.
